fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deep (2016 Disney film)
The Deep is an upcoming 2016 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is being directed by Byron Howard and Rich Moore, and will be the 55th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. It is scheduled to be released by Walt Disney Pictures on March 4, 2016. Plot When Judy Aquarius, Mer-Fox Princess of Atlantis, learn that the Linnux family their youngest son to marry her or one of her sisters to seize power over the kingdom, she must find her family treasure to avoid the marriage, even if it means partnering with a fast-talking Mer-Fox prince, Nick Wilde. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Aquarius, Mer-Fox princess of Atlantis. She has a blue mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, Mer-Fox prince of Yonaguni. He has a green mermaid tail. *Seth Rogan as Finnick, Nick's fennec Mer-Fox friend. He has a grey mermaid tail. *Jenny Slate as Sally Aquarius, Judy's Mer-Fox sister. She has a magenta mermaid and matching seashell bra. *Katie Lowes as Kameela, a Mer-Raccoon. She serves in the royal guard and helps Judy with her quest. She has a green mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Nate Torrence as Ben, the Mer-Otter member of the royal guard. He has a blue mermaid tail. *Chris Pine as Michael, a Mer-Wolf member of the guards. He has an white mermaid tail. *Anne Hathaway as Claire, a Mer-Cat Royal Guard member who assist Judy with her quest. She has an white mermaid tail and pink seashell bra. *Emily Blunt as Aquata Aquarius, Judy's Mer-Fox sister. She has an purple mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Elizabeth Olsen as Skye Aquarius, Judy's Arctic Mer-Fox sister. She has an white mermaid tail with blue seashell bra. *Kimiko Glenn as Lily Aquarius, Judy's Mer-Fox sister. She has an a green mermaid tail and grey seashell bra *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Aquarius, Arctic Mer-Fox queen of Atlantis. She has an pink mermaid with magenta seashell bra *Don Lake as William Aquarius, Mer-Fox king of Atlantis. He has an red mermaid tail *Eddie Izzard as Angus Linnux, a Mer-Cat who wants his son to marry either Judy or her sisters so he can rule Atlantis because he wants to richer than everyone. He has a white mermaid tail. *Michelle Pfeiffer as Carol Linnux, Angus's wife. She has a black mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Dave Franco as Charles Linnux, a Mer-Cat who is Carol's son. He has a black mermaid tail. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time Mer-Weasel crook. He has a blue mermaid tail. The name is a reference to the Duke of Weselton from Frozen, whom Tudyk also voices. *Ben Disken as Jack Savage, the Mer-Bunny captain of the guards. He has an grey mermaid tail. *Kari Wahlgren as Madge Badger, a Mer-Badger who serves in the guards and works as a doctor. She has an dark green mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Kate Higges as Violet, a Mer-Squirrel member of the guards who takes care of her daughter, Margret. She has an brown mermaid tail with red seashell bra. Production On August 9, 2013, Disney announced at the D23 Expo that director Byron Howard (Bolt, Tangled) is directing an animals' world film with a working title The Deep from Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is scripted by Jared Bush, is scheduled for a March 2016 release. Jason Bateman was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. According to Howard, The Deep will be different from other animal anthropomorphic films, where animals either live in the natural world or in the human world. The concept of the Mer-Animals was well received by chief creative officer John Lasseter, who lifted Howard "in the air like a baby Simba," when he proposed the idea for the film. In March 2015, it was revealed that Rich Moore (Wreck-It Ralph) had been added as a director of the film, in addition to Jared Bush (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) as co-director and that the film will also feature the concept of Mer-Animals that can't breathe underwater and how they would live underwater, as well as how fire and electricity works in Atlantis. On May 6, 2015, Bateman and Ginnifer Goodwin had been respectively cast as Nick Wilde and Judy Aquarius in the upcoming film. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Disney films